Bénis
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: Erza savait qu'elle devait prendre les devants si elle voulait être un jour la femme de Jellal, si seulement elle avait su...


**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages appartiennent à **Hiro Mashima**.

**Note de l'auteure : **Ce ficlet a été écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "chéri" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis.

* * *

Erza avait appris depuis longtemps que si elle souhaitait quelque chose elle devait le faire par elle-même et saisir la moindre opportunité. La rouge était avec Jellal depuis trois ans maintenant et malgré des débuts hésitants, ils avaient enfin trouvé un parfait équilibre. Son ami d'enfance s'était énormément remis en question pouvait-il être heureux ? En avait-il seulement le droit après tout le mal qu'il avait fait ? Plusieurs fois, Erza avait dû le rassurer, le convaincre, jusqu'au jour om elle lui avait demandé de ne pas franchir la porte d'entrée alors qu'il tentait de prendre une nouvelle fois la suite, au risque de mettre fin à leur relation. Pour son plus grand bonheur il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela avait même été l'électrochoc dont il avait eu besoin pour se réveiller et s'investir sans le moindre doute dans leur couple.

Malgré tout, c'était bien elle qui avait pris les devants pour chacune des étapes de leur relation la dernière en date était la location d'un appartement pour tous les deux. Ils en avaient trouvé un charmant dans le centre même de Magnolia, ce qui permettait aux deux compagnons de ne pas être loin de leur guilde. Il y avait eu quelques changements à Fairy Tail ces dernières années et cette dernière s'était agrandie, aussi bien en accueillant de parfaits inconnus que les enfants des membres déjà présents. Gajeel et Levy avaient été les premiers à franchir le pas et leur petite d'un an avait redonné un soufflé à la guilde. Erza espérait avoir des enfants elle aussi, un jour, mais il était encore bien trop tôt, ils ne devaient pas brûler les étapes.

Depuis quelques semaines pourtant, Titania avait envie de franchir une nouvelle étape avec Jellal. Après trois ans de relation, elle ressentait le besoin de rendre leur relation officielle et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait dans la bijouterie la plus réputée de tout Fiore. Elle ne voulait pas louper sa demande et elle avait donc entreprit le chemin jusqu'à la capitale dans le seul but de trouver le parfait anneau. Lucy était avec elle, lui ayant proposé son aide si jamais elle hésitait entre deux modèles, ce que la rouge avait accepté volontiers.

Elle n'avait eu cependant, pas besoin de son avis, elle avait trouvé la bague parfaite dès qu'elle avait fait son entrée dans le magasin. Il était rare de trouver des alliances pour les hommes et durant le trajet, elle avait eu peur que son déplacement pour Crocus soit une perte de temps. L'anneau était large et en or blanc, ce qui en faisait une bague simple et pas efféminée. Ce n'était pour autant pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans cet anneau, en effet, les petits saphirs bleus qui en faisaient tout le tour était ce qui avait directement attiré son attention on aurait dit les cheveux de son petit-ami.

Erza n'avait même pas tiqué en voyant le nombre de zéro et avait payé sans se poser la moindre question. Il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser, elle l'aimait et cet anneau était parfait pour lui. La bijoutière n'avait fait aucun commentaire et lui avait simplement souhaité pour bon courage en un clin d'œil appuyé qui avait coloré ses joues. Lucy l'avait félicité sur son choix et toutes les deux, avaient parlé durant le retour de la façon dont la rouge allait faire sa demande.

Le soir arrivé, la fée stressait. Elle n'avait rien prévu de fabuleux, pas de dîner aux chandelles, ni de chansons romantiques, en réalité, elle ne savait même pas lorsqu'elle allait lui demander de l'épouser. Elle ne voulait pas en faire des tonnes, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que ça soit trop commun, trop banal. La bague dans sa poche avant de son short, elle s'était promis de faire sa demande ce soir et de se laisser porter par le moment.

Jellal rentra une fois la nuit tombée de sa journée à la guilde, il s'excusa de son retard en l'embrassant chastement et il lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passé en la compagnie de Natsu et Gray. A chaque fois qu'il lui racontait ses journées avec ses plus proches amis, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était si contente de la place que lui avait réservé Fairy Tail lorsqu'il était enfin revenu auprès d'elle il n'avait pas tenu comptes des erreurs qu'il avait commises sous l'influence de Zeref et l'avait directement considéré comme un membre de la famille. Jamais elle ne les remercierait assez.

Erza avait fait un simple repas, composé d'un simple plat, une salade. Ils étaient en pleine canicule depuis quatre jours et ils avaient tous les deux dû mal à manger énormément. Durant le repas, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres et la rouge, malgré son stresse grandissant, garda son calme, se répétant qu'elle sentirait lorsque ça serait le bon moment.

**« Ça te dit d'aller à la grande-roue ? »**

La belle releva la tête du saladier qu'elle nettoyait et croisa le regard de Jellal, qui essuyait les assiettes. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient envie d'y aller depuis son installation, une semaine auparavant, mais ils avaient été pris et la canicule de ces derniers jours n'aidaient pas.

**« Pourquoi pas, je finis ça et je me change. »**

Le bleu lui sourit et l'embrassa chastement. Ils n'étaient pas sortis en amoureux depuis quelque temps et cela leur ferait du bien, se retrouver tous les deux, sans les autres membres de la guilde. Elle termina rapidement et se retrouva quelques secondes après devant son dressing. Qu'allait-elle porter ? Son regard tomba sur une petite robe d'été blanche près du corps sans pour autant être moulante. Elle prit son sac en bandoulière pour y placer son portemonnaie et la bague dans sa petite boîte. Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la cuisine, Jellal était déjà prêt et attendait devant la porte d'entrée. Il sourit en la voyant arriver et elle se sentait aimé.

**« Prête ? »**

Elle hocha la tête, enfila ses petites chaussures et fut agréablement surprise lorsqu'il lui proposa son bras. Elle rigola, accompagné par le bleu et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la grande-roue en reprenant la discussion qu'il avait interrompu en lui proposant cette sortie.

Bien rapidement, ils arrivèrent à destination et Erza fut ravie en voyant que la queue n'était pas très longue, ils n'en auraient pas pour plus de vingt minutes d'attente. La belle proposa au bleu d'acheter une glace pour les faire patienter et tous les deux se retrouvèrent rapidement avec un énorme cône à la main, qu'ils devaient manger à l'aide d'une petite cuillère.

**« Comment était ta journée shopping avec Lucy ?**

— **Superbe, je te montrerai les tenues que j'ai achetées quand on rentrera. »**

Le sourire coquin qu'afficha Titania fit rougir Jellal qui passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue. Encore une fois, elle se sentit aimée comme jamais auparavant et son cœur battait à la chamade en réponse au regard de son petit-ami. Ils continuèrent de discuter et eurent rapidement terminé leur glace. Ils n'attendirent qu'une autre poignée de minutes avant que ça soit leur tour de monter.

Erza monta en premier, se faisant aider par la main du bleu qui la rejoignit bien rapidement. Les mains liées, ils prirent doucement de la hauteur. La vue était époustouflante et les deux amoureux ne se parlèrent que pour montrer à l'autre ce qu'il reconnaissait dans la ville. Ils aperçurent finalement Fairy Tail, toujours éclairée et restaurée à sa gloire d'antan.

Quelques minutes supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour qu'ils soient tout au sommet et en découvrant le paysage qui se profilait devant elle, seulement éclairé par la lune et les lumières artificielles de la ville, elle découvrait Magnolia sous un nouveau jour. C'était ici qu'elle voulait faire sa demande, maintenant et ce, sans attendre.

Elle se hâta d'atteindre son sac-à-main et plongea sa main droite à l'intérieur avant de se tourner en un vif mouvement vers son petit-ami. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres pulpeuses lorsqu'elle comprit que le bleu avait mis un genou à terre et lui présentait une magnifique bague en argent ornée d'un rubis pourpre, reposant sans un écrin noir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne sut quoi dire. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de faire sa demande et elle s'en voulut un instant de l'avoir sous-estimé.

**« Erza Scarlett, veux-tu m'épouser ? »**

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa réponse, alors elle hocha la tête, avant de murmurer plusieurs « oui » consécutifs, la voix tremblante sous l'émotion. Elle allait épouser Jellal et il allait lui passer la bague au doigt. Elle tendit sa main droite dans sa direction, leurs fiançailles furent officialisées et ils passèrent toute la descente à s'embrasser passionnément.

Cependant, à quelques cabines du guichet, Erza mit à son tour le genou à terre et sortit la petite boîte qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt dans la journée. Le bleu sembla étonné, avant qu'il ne rigole et qu'il accepte sa demande en mariage tout en l'embrassant.

**« C'est donc ça que tu as été acheté avec Lucy aujourd'hui**, devina Jellal sur le chemin du retour, un bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée.

— **En effet. Tu l'avais depuis longtemps ?**

— **Je l'ai promené six mois sur moi avant de trouver le courage de te faire ma demande**, avoua-t-il, gêné.

— **Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait. »**

Et elle était sincère l'idée qu'il veuille devenir son mari depuis six mois lui rappelait qu'il l'aimait, mais aussi qu'il savait prendre les devants si besoin. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et ils passèrent le reste du chemin à parler mariage. Erza avait hâte de raconter à toute la guilde dès le lendemain leur magnifique soirée.


End file.
